Cooking Yaoi Version
by xXRockxHeartXx
Summary: Something's up in the Super Junior dorm. All 15 members seem to be taking an overdose of depression after Leeteuk finds two of his members in a funk. Will the problem be fixed? Or will SuJu stay in their dull and boring state forever? A Super Junior KyuMin one-shot.


**Hi hi! Annyeonghaseyo! So this is my yaoi version of "Cooking" that I published earlier. I know that you guys don't like OC as much as yaoi pairings, so I wrote this so you yaoi lovers wouldn't miss out on anything! If you want to read the KyuXOC version, the link will be at the bottom of the story, so just look for it if you want. This version will be a one-shot unless I think about it and I change it up, but I don't think it will happen because the second part is strictly boyxgirl. And I don't wanna degrade Sungmin by saying he's a girl cause I love him too much!**

**Inspiration: The inspiration to do a yaoi version was because I thought it wasn't fair to do all this boyxgirl and only do one KyuMin. I also noticed that you guys like reading yaoi more so by popular demand, I made this yaoi.**

**Please don't mind the fact that I just replaced the girl with Sungmin and Sungmin with heechul (you'll understand if you read the OC version). I didn't want to go through all 27 pages again, so I just used the Find and Replace tool on Microsoft Word. If there are any gramatical errors, I apologize in advance. Joesong habnida. Without further ado, the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

One morning in the Super Junior dorm, things were far from the normal, cheerful atmosphere. Yes, Ryeowook had happily gotten up early to fix the members breakfast, Hankyung accompanied him, and the childish leader Leeteuk went to wake up the members like a proper _Umma_ would. If they didn't get up, then Kangin, being the _Appa_ of the group, would get them out of bed by force. When Kangin turns into _Appa Gom_, you don't want to be around him.

It seemed to come out of nowhere when _Umma_ found Sungmin already awake in his bedroom. He was sitting on the floor, braced up against the side of his bed, seeming to be staring blankly at the white wall across from his. He was fiddling with his ear bud wire absentmindedly. When Leeteuk told his to come eat, he just nodded subtly, Leeteuk almost missed it. Then he went to check on the rest of the members according to their age; Heechul first, Hankyung second, Yesung third, Shindong fifth, Eunhyuk sixth, and so on. When he reached Kyuhyun, he had to do a double take. Kyuhyun was in a similar position as Sungmin, only he was a bit on edge. He was balling his fists up before relaxing them. Then, he rubbed his face as if he was stressed. What made Leeteuk so shocked was that Kyuhyun had managed to punch a hole in the wall the size of his fist. Not just a hole, but there was a dent on another wall too. _So_ that _was the loud bang I heard last night_, Leeteuk thought to himself. "Breakfast is ready, Kyuhyun," he said, gaping, before he bolted towards the kitchen.

Everyone was sitting at the breakfast table that morning. "Hold it!" Leeteuk said before anyone could start eating. "Where are Kyuhyun and Sungmin?" Everyone blinked at Leeteuk before shrugging. Leeteuk let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose, a habit Leeteuk had of doing when he was stressed. "Kangin, can you go get Kyuhyun?"

"What about Sungmin?" Kangin questioned.

"Just leave his alone. One of us will talk to him after breakfast," Leeteuk answered.

As an _Umma_, Leeteuk knew all of his kids, and Sungmin was no exception. He knows that when something was bothering him to just leave his to cool down for a while and talk to him afterwards. He could definitely tell something was troubling him. _This_ is a totally different, not to mention delicate, situation.

Kangin came back into the dining room with Kyuhyun's thin frame slung over his shoulder. Everyone was shocked at how quiet that run-in was. Usually, there would be a little fight and some screams when Kangin came to get you from your room. _Appa Gom_ set him down in his chair roughly and stood over him. Kyuhyun leaned over the table with his elbows. It wasn't an annoyed gesture, more like a fatigued slump.

Leeteuk disregarded that and continued with normal procedure. "Why didn't you come for breakfast? You were already awake and out of bed when I called you."

Kyuhyun just shrugged in response.

"Your leader asked you a question and he expects a spoken answer!" Kangin roared.

Kyuhyun looked up at the inpatient Leeteuk with tired eyes. "I don't have a valid excuse to give, Leeteuk. _Joesong habnida_," he answered monotonously.

Leeteuk blinked. The other members stared at Kyuhyun. _What just happened?_ was the thought that went through everyone's mind at that moment. Cho Kyuhyun, one of the most cheeky-lipped members of Super Junior, just accepted his scolding and apologized in _jondaemal_? What in the world happened to him?

"Uh...apology accepted..." Leeteuk said, dumbstruck by Kyuhyun's actions for the second time in ten minutes. "Just don't do it again."

Kyuhyun nodded. Ryeowook served breakfast to everyone. All the members at the table shared an awkward silence. The question still remains, what happened to Kyuhyun that he became polite? When everyone was finished, except Kyuhyun and Leeteuk who were still eating, they all moved to the logic room to watch TV or their rooms to do whatever they usually do. It seemed that everyone wanted the same normality that they were used to after this morning's feat.

Everyone heard the handle of a door turn and all looked up to see what it was. Sungmin had emerged from his bedroom and was somberly walking towards the dining room. "_Annyeong_," he mumbled, bowing slightly. "_Joheun achim_."

Everyone murdered their greetings back to his before turning their attention back to whatever they had been doing.

"Morning Minnie," Leeteuk said. "You're up later than usual."

"Long story," he murmured, sitting next to Teukie at the dining table, paying no mind to Kyuhyun. Leeteuk took note. Usually, Sungmin would plop himself next to Kyuhyun in the morning and they would do some secret handshake they made up. Heechul would be sitting on his other side and would high five him. Today was totally different. He had chosen to sit with Leeteuk in the seats farthest away from his best friend. Something was definitely wrong in the SuJu Dorm.

"You want to talk about it?" _Umma_ said, hoping to get some answer out of him. As being the other main caretaker of Super Junior, Sungmin would tell Leeteuk anything that bothered him.

But Sungmin shook his head. "Not now, maybe later. I'm not in the mood to talk now." Ryeowook served Sungmin his breakfast and gave his a squeeze on his shoulder and a kiss on his forehead before leaving to go to his room. Wookie, being the auntie, would comfort any one of the members whenever they were upset. "I didn't sleep last night, so I'm tired."

"Yes, I noticed that you were already awake when I came to wake you," Leeteuk clarified with a nod. Kyuhyun stopped chewing and started listening to the conversation. Even though they were the farthest away from him, he still heard their chatter.

"Yes, well, I had a boatload of stuff on my mind last night and I was stressing so much so I couldn't exactly sleep a wink last night," Sungmin went on.

"You were on the floor! Why?"

"Like I said, _Umma_," Sungmin said through gritted teeth. "I was stressed out last night and I had trouble sleeping so I was wide awake all night."

Leeteuk knew better than to get Sungmin angry first thing in the morning. He decided that the interrogation would have to wait until later that day or tomorrow, whenever Sungmin got sleep or was cooled down enough to talk. "Alright, just see me whenever you want to talk to me, ok?"

"I will, _Umma_, don't worry," Sungmin relaxed and sighed.

Leeteuk smiled, kissed his forehead, and left the dining room. He wanted to have some privacy in his room so he could think this situation through without being interrupted or distracted. When something was wrong with Sungmin, which only happens once in a Blue Moon, he knows he won't come tell him for days, which is why he took it upon himself to figure it out on his own. Being the _Umma_, Leeteuk would stress and worry about his children until it was resolved. And he had a feeling that this particular problem will take a very long time to resolve.

Kyuhyun had heard every word of the conversation. He finally swallowed the food he had in his mouth. "Morning, Minnie." That was the first sentence he had said to his this morning. He used his nickname in hopes of softening his mood.

Sungmin turned his head towards him slightly before focusing back on his breakfast. "Good morning, Kyuhyun," he murmured back, his tone a bit harder than when he had spoken to Teukie. "I see you didn't sleep either."

Kyuhyun shook his head. "No, not a wink."

"I heard a bang last night. Is everything ok?" Kyuhyun didn't respond. "Thought so," Sungmin murmured to himself as he got up to put his plate in the sink. He happily took up the responsibility to wash the dishes since it gave his a reason to stop speaking to Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sighed. He lost his chance to speak to him. When he finished his breakfast, he put his plate in the sink while Heechul was still washing dishes. He paid him no mind and continued his dish washing.

After Heechul was done washing dishes, he retreated back into his own room while Kyuhyun did the same. That left the rest of the members dumbstruck at the amount of awkwardness in their dorm. But they shrugged it off and continued with their normal routines.

Leeteuk could not stop thinking about Sungmin's ill condition that morning. Not to mention how Kyuhyun actually has some respect for the members that morning, which no one expected to happen. What a strange day that had been, and it was only morning! Imagine if the day carried on like that. That would be one upside down day!

Sungmin locked himself up in his room, laying on his bed and staring blankly at the ceiling. He played with the jack of his headphone set, wrapping it around his finger and unwrapping it in a continuous cycle. Who knows what was going on in his head?

Kyuhyun was pacing around his room. He stared at pictures on his phone and around his room, sighing heavily after he stared at each one of them. He was still upset, yet he was depressed at the same time. Was this problem caused by him? Do they even have anything to do with each other? Is it just a coincidence? Hmm...

A week passes and it's the same routine every day: Sungmin doesn't sleep at night, he gets up late, Kyuhyun's awake and Kangin comes to get him, he apologizes in formal Korean, Sungmin avoids Kyuhyun and sits with Leeteuk and Kangin, and breakfast became awkward in the morning. The joy in the Super Junior dorm is just so overwhelming.

"That's it!" Leeteuk said, slamming his fork down in the table. Everyone turned to the leader, startled that he had broken the silence. "Sungmin and Kyuhyun, what is going on between the two of you? You've been acting like this all week nonstop and it's driving me and the rest of us nuts not knowing what's going on! Just tell us already, _jebal_! Just tell us!"

Kyuhyun blinked at his leader. Sungmin riled up. "_Umma_! If this was something going on between the two of us, you know I would tell you! My mood has nothing to do with him! It's a personal matter! I don't want to tell you and that's final! It's _my_ decision whether I want to tell you or not! You need to respect my privacy, Leeteuk, because sometimes there are things that I can't or don't want to tell you! I wish you would understand that already!" He got up, slammed his chair back into the table, dropped his dishes into the sink with a loud _CLANG!_ and locked himself in his room again.

Leeteuk rubbed his temples again. _I'm really gonna have to have a talk with his someday, _he thought to himself. _I just wish he wasn't a time bomb!_ He looked at Kyuhyun. "Anything _you_ want to say, _Maknae_?"

Kyuhyun blinked, shook his head violently, carried his dishes to the sink, and followed suit.

Leeteuk sighed. "What am I going to do with those two?" he mumbled to himself.

The rest of the members found themselves dumbfounded yet again at the breakfast table. It seems that the drama would never end.

After breakfast, Heechul was washing the dishes in the kitchen. Leeteuk came in and joined him. "Need some help, Heenim?"

Heechul nodded. "I have more than a dozen to wash and dry, so I need an extra pair of hands. It's tiring doing all of it by yourself."

Leeteuk snorted. "Try taking care of the two most stubborn kids on the planet when they're both pissed off and won't tell you what's up."

Heechul laughed. "Teukie, they're kids, stubborn ones at that. What do you expect from them? For them to be open with you?"

"_YES!_"

Heechul laughed again. "I knew you were going to say that. Leeteuk, you just need to give them time. When they're ready to tell you, they'll come bursting out with it. It's just like a bottle of champagne. You shake it up with the cork blocking it from escaping and pressure builds up. When the cork can't take anymore of the pressure, it pops right out and holds nothing back. It's the same with this two. They'll eventually go crazy trying to keep it cooped up inside of themselves and they'll spill it all out. You just have to wait for it."

"But those two are so stubborn! And I'm worried about them, Heechul. What if it's something that will keep them separated forever? They were the inseparable two, and now they won't even look at each other. Whatever happened must've been serious, and I wanna know what it is _now_!"

"Oh, Teukie," Heechul sighed. "You really are an _Umma_, aren't you? I know you want to protect your children and you want them to be happy, but you have to let them be on their own."

"But Heechul! The dorm has gotten so awkward ever since they started ignoring each other! They were the main source of fun and laughter. Without their joy, we've become...dead."

Sungmin thought for a moment. Then he sighed. "I'll see if I could talk to Sungmin. I'm his other close friend along with Kyuhyun, but Kyuhyun would be the wrong person to ask."

Leeteuk squeezed Sungmin into a hug. "_Gomowa_, Heechul! You're the best!"

"But I can't guarantee that he'll say anything to me," Heechul warned.

"I don't care. You offered to help me," Leeteuk said, pulling away from Heechul. "Now, go talk to his.

Heechul nodded and walked away. "Wait." He came back. "Do I have to talk to Kyuhyun too?"

"Only if Minnie doesn't say anything," Leeteuk answered.

Heechul nodded and walked to Sungmin's room. Surprisingly, it wasn't locked. He opened the door. He found Sungmin lying down on his bed playing with his headphone wire again. When he heard Heechul come in, he turned to see who it was.

"Heechul-ah!" he moaned, wanting his company.

"Hey Minnie," Heechul smiled and sat next to him. "You need me for something?"

"Yes, I'm bored sitting here in this room alone with no one to talk to," he whined.

"I could tell. So, what have you been doing for the past week while you've been cooped up in here?"

"Nothing!" he cried, sitting up. "Absolutely nothing! I thought I would be fine being just me and my thoughts alone in here, but I'm bored out of my mind! I need a real person to talk to!"

Heechul smiled. He knew Sungmin would eventually give way to him now. "Well I'm here now. What do you wanna talk about?"

"I don't know. Say anything! What's been going on in the dorm?"

"Well, the atmosphere has kind of become depressing since you and Kyuhyun have become aloof. Everyone's become sort of lifeless."

"Tell me something that I _don't_ know, Heechul!" Sungmin grumbled.

Heechul chuckled. "You're such a child, Minnie."

"But you love me," he shrugged.

"Well, Teukie has been pulling his hair out trying to figure out why you're depressed."

He burst out laughing. "Well, tell _Umma_ that he's gonna go bald before I tell him anything!"

"Sungmin," Heechul said in a serious tone. "Leeteuk is really worried about you and you're pushing him away. Why can't you just tell him what's bothering you already?"

Sungmin played with the cord in his hands. "Well, I don't know how he'll react to it."

"What?"

Sungmin was silent again. "I'm gonna tell you, Heechul, and if you tell Leeteuk _Umma_, I'm not gonna be your best friend anymore."

"Then you shouldn't tell me," Heechul shrugged.

"Heechul!"

"Sungmin, Leeteuk wants to know what's wrong with you and he wants to know now. You would put him at ease if you let me tell him."

"But I don't want you to tell him!" Sungmin whined.

"Well, if you tell me, then I will."

"Heechul-ah," Sungmin whined again. He put on his best Aegyo face. "Please don't tell Leeteuk." He batted his eyelashes and looked up at him slightly.

"You really think you're Aegyo can beat the king of Sharp Tongue?" Heechul smiled.

"Well, it was worth a try," Sungmin said, giving up. "But Heechul, I want to tell you! The guilt of not telling anyone is eating me alive!"

"Like I said, you tell me, I tell Teukie."

"You're so unfair, Kim Heechul!" Sungmin pouted.

Heechul patted his head. "There, there. It will make you feel better once you let me tell Leeteuk. We can fix this problem together."

"No," he said firmly.

"Fine, my bargain still stands though," Heechul said just as stubbornly.

"Heechul, can't you just convince Leeteuk _Hyung_ that I can figure this out myself? I want him to back off," Sungmin pleaded.

Heechul shook his head. "Sorry, Minnie, you're on your own with that one. I'll leave you to bask in your guilt." With that, Heechul patted his head and left, closing the door behind him. He hasn't gotten into his mind yet, but he was close to cracking it.

But as Heechul watched TV in the living room, he couldn't help but feel sympathy for Minnie. All he wanted was for Leeteuk to believe that he could solve his problems by himself so he wouldn't have to worry about his. He pondered for a moment. Leeteuk _was_ and overprotective _Umma_ most of the time. He stresses too much on his kids more than himself. Heechul decided to do Sungmin a favor and try to get Leeteuk off of his case. But _he_ would do something instead. He smiled evilly to himself as a plan unfolded in his mind.

"Teukie, can I talk to you for a moment?" Heechul called to Leeteuk after lunch. As part of routine, Sungmin and Kyuhyun had stayed in their rooms the entire day and skipped lunch with the rest of the members. Ryeowook brought their lunch to their rooms and left them alone.

"Sure, Heechul," Leeteuk agreed.

The two met in the kitchen while Heechul did the dishes again, with Leeteuk helping like this morning after breakfast. "Did you talk with Sungmin?" Leeteuk asked.

"I did, and Teukie, I think Minnie has a point when he says that he wants you to back off."

"_WHAT?!_" Leeteuk yelled, practically dropping the plate he was drying onto the floor. "When did he say that?!"

"When I went to go talk to his earlier," Heechul said, continuing with his washing as if nothing had happened. "He thinks that you stress too much over the members, Leeteuk, and I agree with his."

"Heechul! You're supposed to be getting his to tell us what's wrong so we can fix it!" Leeteuk complained.

"Yes, Teukie, but it's really not for you to worry about. Whatever the problem is, he needs to solve it on his own. We can't interfere or else we might mess something up and make it worse. We can't have that, can we?"

Leeteuk reluctantly shook his head.

"Exactly. We'll just have to wait and see how things turn out. You have to let them be, Leeteuk. They're not your children no matter how much you want to believe that they are. Yes, you are the leader so you feel that it's your responsibility to take care of them as if they were your children, but you have to face the fact that they're really not," Heechul explained, drying his hands after washing the dishes. "We just have to let his solve this problem on their own and let them be."

"Alright, Heechul," Leeteuk gave up. "You're right. I'll try to stop worrying about Sungmin and Kyu and focus on my own enjoyment."

"That's the Teukie and I know," Heechul smiled and left the kitchen. Phase one was complete. Now on to Phase Two.

"Siwon-ah! Can I talk to you for a moment?" Heechul called to Siwon the next morning after breakfast. Sungmin had given up on coming to breakfast in the morning because of yesterday's quarrel with Leeteuk, who was despairing about it in his room now.

The younger male met Heechul in the living room while everyone was out and about in the dorm. "What's up Heechul?"

"You've noticed how Sungmin has been acting, right?" Suwon nodded in response. "I need you to go talk to his, try to get his to spill the beans."

"How do you want me to do that?"

Heechul smiled evilly. "Annoy him. You know how you always tell me to cheer up and stuff whenever I get into a fit and it make me angrier? Do that same, but turn the annoyance level as high as you can."

"What if he still doesn't say anything?"

"He'll probably spill tiny, minor details like if it has anything to do with Kyuhyun, so I'd that happens, just tell him..." Heechul whispered the rest in Siwon's ear. Siwon nodded and got up from the couch. Heechul sat back and waited patiently with a devious look on his face. After a while, he remembered his plan. He gathered up the rest of the members into the living room. Kyuhyun was left alone in his room though. He was taking a nap. As Heechul saw the Evil Maknae napping, he smiled to himself. His plan had worked. He had slipped some white wine into Kyuhyun's apple juice this morning, and now he was sound asleep.

Meanwhile, Siwon knocked on Sungmin's door. "Minnie, it's Siwon."

"It's open," was the muffled answer.

Siwon opened the door and walked in, closing it behind him. Sungmin had the tray of food that Wookie brought his on a pillow in his lap and he was eating. He had a cup of black tea on his bedside table. "How's the food?"

Sungmin shrugged. "Same as always; delicious," he said with a mouth full of Wookie's cooking. He swallowed. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to have a chat with you," Siwon said sitting next to Sungmin. "You've been feeling really down lately and no one knows why. The other members don't feel as happy as they used to, including me. I'm just saying that you need to cheer up, because everything will be ok in the end, it is God's will to make his children happy."

"Thanks, Siwon, but-"

"Even though God sent a flood over all the land, he did it to sweep the land of all wicked people to make Noah live in a land full of love and peace to make him happy."

"That's great, Siwon, but-"

"God loves his children. God is like a mother to all his children because he created them. He wants to make sure that they all grow up and live happily and he watches over them."

Sungmin was starting to get annoyed at Siwon's lecture. "Siwon, I get it now-"

"God is the Creator and we are his creations. Like a mother who gives birth to a baby, he's watching us, and smiling down in us because we fill him with joy. He worries about us when we're in a state of despair and he makes it ok-"

"Heechul sent you here, didn't he."

Siwon stopped his rant and looked at Sungmin. "What makes you say that?"

"You're going on about how a mother protects his children like God protects the humans and animals that he created. You just said that he worries about us when we're in a depression and makes us feel better. Heechul said the same thing to me earlier. I don't think it's a coincidence."

"Well, frankly, I'm curious too. It's bothering me how you always lock yourself in your room because of something that happened between you and Kyuhyun."

"This isn't because of Kyuhyun!" Sungmin repeated.

"Really Sungmin? We all know that it's no coincidence that you and Kyuhyun just start not talking to each other because of different issues at the exact same time. If you want to lie, Sungmin, at least make it believable."

Sungmin stared up at his _dongseng_. "It's not about Kyuhyun, Siwon, and that's final," he said firmly before picking up his tea to drink.

"Alright, it's not about you and Kyuhyun. So you wouldn't mind if we left you two alone in the house while the rest of us go out today?" Siwon said with a smug grin on his face.

"_WHAT?!_" Sungmin's eyes went wide as he choked on his hot tea. Siwon stifled a laugh as Sungmin wiped tiny tea stains of off his shirt and wiped his mouth. "Wait, you're leaving us here? Alone? No one else but us?" Sungmin panicked.

"Yeah, why? Is there a problem with that?" Siwon asked with that grin on his face.

"No, nothing, nothing at all, hahaha..." Sungmin laughed nervously. That was the last thing he wanted now. "Where are you guys going?"

"We're going food shopping. Whoever buys the most items wins a prize."

"Why can't I come?" Sungmin pouted.

"Because you have to stay home and watch Kyuhyun. He fell asleep again after breakfast for some reason and we didn't want to wake him since he hasn't gotten any sleep for the past week," Siwon said. He didn't know that Heechul had slipped wine into his drink that morning.

Sungmin was just as puzzled, but about many things. The boys were going _food shopping_? They wouldn't do such a thing. But then again, a prize was on the line. And the fact that Kyuhyun was sleeping puzzled his too. Sure, neither of them had slept a wink for the past week, but Sungmin felt fine. Kyuhyun should be too. He would have been busy playing Starcraft to making himself busy so he could stay awake. What was going on in the Super Junior dorm? He didn't know, and he didn't want to find out. "Alright, fine."

Siwon nodded and started out the door. "Oh, one more thing. We won't be back until dinner tonight and we'll have lunch while we're out. So lunch is up to you guys."

Sungmin nodded as if to tell him that he understood what he said. Siwon finally walked out the door. Sungmin leaned back against his headboard and covered his face with his hands. This was _not_ happening to his. Being alone in a house with only the accompaniment of his enemy at the moment.

For the next half an hour, he despaired about his predicament. When the boys were about to leave, Henry poked his head through the door. "We're leaving to go out for the day, Sungmin. We'll be back for dinner, but we'll have a lot of bags for you to help us pack away. You're in charge of keeping an eye on Kyuhyun. You know how irresponsible we think he is and how he'll probably burn the house down while we're gone. See you later tonight, Sis!" He went out without another word. I heard the dorm door close and the house was silent. _Great, now I'm officially alone in the dorm with my enemy sleeping in the next room, _he thought to himself._ What could possibly get worse?_

Kyuhyun woke up at 3 in the afternoon, about 5 hours after the rest if the members left to do their shopping. He felt well-rested now that he had taken a nap to restore his energy. He stretched his arms over his head and yawned. Kyuhyun noticed a note on his nightstand. He picked it up and read it with groggy eyes:

_Kyuhyun,_

_The members and I went out to do some food shopping and won be back until dinner tonight. We took the liberty of letting you sleep because we all know how much you needed it. We allowed you to stay home alone to sleep as long as you need to, and I wouldn't be surprised if you were still sleeping when we come home._

_If you do wake up before we come back, we know that you can be irresponsible sometimes. I'm afraid to leave you alone in the dorm because you might burn the place down if you wanted to, which is why I left Sungmin with you so he can keep an eye on you. If you need anything, just ask him. I'm sure even though whatever you guys went though happened, he'll help you with anything you need, so don't be shy._

_Leeteuk_

Kyuhyun put down the note and groaned. Home alone with Sungmin as his only company? He might as well have his Starcraft game taken away from him for life! It was obvious about the heat between the two, but leaving them home alone to solve their problem on their own is the stupidest idea Heechul ever came up with. Of course, no one _knew_ Heechul's plan was this, except Siwon who only knew part of it.

Kyuhyun's stomach growled. It had been 6 hours since he ate breakfast and he was starving. There was just one problem: he didn't know how to cook. He would do a terrible job cooking food and be was afraid that he would poison himself if he cooked for himself. His ramen is called "The Legend of the Han River" because when he first joined, the members would constantly ask his to cook ramen to bully him, but he would always put too much water in it! One time, Ryeowook was instructing him how to cook meat and told him to use cooking oil, but he used sesame oil instead! This is one of the reasons why Wookie was the full-time cook of Super Junior. Kyuhyun wouldn't be able to cook by himself to save his life.

Kyuhyun paced around his room thinking of a solution. There really was only one solution to this problem, but he didn't like it very much. He would have to go ask Sungmin to cook for him. Besides, he was probably hungry too and he wouldn't want his to starve even if they were holding a grudge against each other. But he was worried that he wouldn't help him because he was still steaming mad at him. He assured himself millions of times: _The worst thing he could do is yell at you and say no, no biggie!_ He still couldn't do it, he was too chicken. Finally, his stomach growled so loudly that it filled up the room, and it was painful too! He gave up. After all, hunger overcomes fear.

Sungmin was in his room, sitting alone and quietly strumming the strings on his guitar. He heard a knock on the door. He knew who it was. "It's open," he murmured just loud enough for him to hear. Kyuhyun slowly opened the door. For the first time in a week, he met his gaze, and without scowling at him too. "Good afternoon, Sleepyhead. How was your nap?"

"It was refreshing, thanks for asking," he answered.

There was a moment of silence. Kyuhyun stared at the floor and Sungmin played with the strings on the neck of his guitar. "Is that all you came to talk about?"

"Oh, uh, no. I was coming to tell you that I'm hungry. I haven't eaten since breakfast."

"I was wondering when you would wake up. I'm starving too. I was waiting for you to get up so I could make us something," Sungmin answered honestly.

"Really?" Kyuhyun asked, shocked.

Sungmin nodded uncomfortably. "Well, let's go see what we could find in the kitchen." He got up and passed through the door, brushing Kyuhyun slightly across his arm with his hand. Kyuhyun knew that it was a gesture that meant he needed to follow him into the kitchen, but he was hungry, and food wasn't going to satisfy his need. He reached to catch his arm but he missed by a centimeter. He pouted and followed Sungmin into the kitchen.

"What do you feel like eating?" Sungmin asked looking behind his shoulder.

"Anything really," Kyuhyun shrugged. "I'm so hungry I could eat a house!"

"Sadly, you can't have that," Sungmin said monotonously. "I guess I'll pasta for the two of us then." He took out a large pot and a saucepan. Sungmin set the saucepan to medium and checked the heat radiating from it before he was satisfied. He took the pot and filled it 2/3 full with water from the sink. "Can you get the pasta and the sauce from the cabinet there, Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun got a package of Penne and pasta sauce and set them on the counter near the stove. He set the water to boil on high and waited for it to boil.

"Get me the olive oil?" he asked. Kyuhyun got a tall, skinny glass bottle from above the stove and gave it to his. He glared at him. "Kyuhyun, olive oil is the one with the green top on it. This is vegetable oil." He muttered his apology and gave his the right bottle. He coated the bottom of the saucepan in a thin layer of oil and asked him to put it back for his.

He checked on the water and found that it was boiling. He poured the pasta into the pot and stirred it. He saved a few uncooked pieces. "Usually, I would eat them while I cook."

"Isn't that unhealthy?" Kyuhyun asked cautiously.

"No, my mom and I used to do that all the time when I helped his cook," he said stirring the pot and turning down the temperature. "Try some." He took a piece and popped it into his mouth like it was cooked already. He held up a piece to his cooking partner.

Kyuhyun hesitated before biting it out of his hand. He chewed slowly. It was harder than cooked pasta, but it still tastes like pasta. "Not bad."

Kyuhyun helped his dice four cloves of garlic, mushrooms, and half of a yellow onion. He watched Sungmin's hands cut the veggies in awe. He was so intent on his work that he didn't catch him staring at him. It wasn't until he asked if he was done dicing the onion that he realized he hadn't done anything. He didn't complain though. Instead, he chopped it up quickly and skillfully.

Sungmin checked on the pasta and stirred it. He put the onions in the saucepan and stirred it with the olive oil. He waited a minute before he added the mushrooms and garlic. He stirred it before turning his attention back to the cooking pot of pasta. He turned it once more before looking at the noodles. They had grown since he put them in there. Sungmin checked the clock. It had been ten minutes since he put them in to boil. He took a few pieces out and let them cool. Sungmin went back to the saucepan. The onions had become translucent. He opened the jar of sauce and stirred everything inside the saucepan. He left that to cook.

Sungmin checked in the pieces of pasta he took out to test. He bit into it and chewed thoughtfully. After a moment, he held one out to Kyuhyun. "Bite it." Kyuhyun bit into the noodle, barely missing his fingertips. "Tell me if it's firm but cooked or not."

He chewed for a moment. "It seems cooked enough. It doesn't taste like its undercooked and it's not soggy so it's not overcooked either."

"Ah, _al dente_!" he smiled to himself. "That's Italian for 'to the tooth' since you don't know."

He places a strainer in the sink and poured all the contents of the pot into it. The water drained out through the holes. Steam emitted from the pasta.

Kyuhyun noticed how he didn't pour it away from his face like Ryeowook said to do. He said that it would avoid a face full of steam. "Sungmin, why do you do that? You'll have steam in your face."

"It's relaxing, Kyuhyun," he sighed. "I like having the feeling of steam in my face. It gets rid I the stress, just like cooking does in general."

He turned away from the pasta to let it cool and checked on the sauce. "It needs oregano and Italian seasoning. Get those for me? It's in the cabinet next to the oil." Kyuhyun looked in the cabinet and found a small one-serving package of Italian seasoning and a container of oregano. He brought both to Sungmin. He ripped open the seasoning with one hand and his teeth and poured it in, stirring with his other hand. He opened the oregano bottle and shook some in and stirred. "Hmmm...Get the salt and black pepper?" Kyuhyun reached for the two shakers on the table. He gave his the salt and he shook some in. "Pepper?"

What Kyuhyun did next shocked his. He came up behind his with the pepper shaker in hand and reached his arm out under hiss over the pan. Sungmin gasped slightly at the closeness of his touch. He took his hand in his shaky one and shook it over the pan. Kyuhyun placed his head on his shoulder, leaning it against hiss. He wrapped his other arm around his waist and pulled his into him, making his suck in his breath. His head was leaning over his shoulder now. He traced his lips up the side of his throat, sending shivers up Sungmin's spine. He nipped his earlobe slightly before whispering, "I think we're done with that pepper now."

It took everything Sungmin had to slam the shaker down on the counter next to the stove and ignore the shivers his voice gave him. He buried his face into the side of his neck. "I miss you, Minnie. I miss the sound of your voice when you talk to me sweetly." He turned him around in his arms, earning a freeze from Sungmin. He caressed his cheek with the back of his hand. "I know that you miss me too. I don't want you to be angry at me anymore." He planted his hand gently on his cheek. "I just want you to smile and be happy with me again."

Sungmin took a step back but not before Kyuhyun caught his lips in a kiss. He coaxed his to respond. Eventually, he gave in to him. A whole week of being chained up by depression without his lover was agonizing. With that kiss, he broke free of his mental shackles and melted into him. Both have been waiting for a reunion like this to happen for the week that felt like forever without each other's company. Now that they finally got it, Kyuhyun didn't hold back. He kissed Sungmin furiously and opened his mouth to allow his tongue to roam about the inside of his mouth. He loved feeling his stifled moans vibrate in the back of his throat with his tongue. He knew what pleasure he could give his by just kissing his. He clutched his hair and tilted his head to the side, deepening the passionate kiss. Kyuhyun nibbled, bit, and sucked on his bottom lip, making Sungmin moan. He reached down and snaked his hand around his waist, pulling him into him more. He reached down to pull them off, but his hand accidentally got burned on the stovetop. He screamed inside of Kyuhyun's mouth and broke away with a start, clutching his hand to his chest.

"Are you ok?" Kyuhyun asked, completely forgetting about what just happened.

Sungmin looked over at the stove. "I forgot to turn off the stove when I was done boiling the pasta. Ow, this really burns." Tears of pain started welling up in his eyes.

"Stay here, I'll get the first aid kit." Kyuhyun raced down the hall to the hallway closet. He grabbed a shoebox and ran back to the kitchen. Sungmin hadn't moved. He picked him up by his hips and sat his down on the countertop near the sink. "It's gonna be ok," Kyuhyun assured his. He turned on the cold water and rinsed his hand under the running water. After a few minutes, he washed his hand with soap, being careful not to scrub it. Sungmin watched him intently, focused in his work. His eyebrows furrowed and he had this determined look on his face. He never knew that he would go through the trouble to do all this for him. Maybe there was more to him than just constant skinship and kissing. He would go to the end of the world to protect you. He never showed that before.

After Kyuhyun washed Sungmin's hand with soap, he got the gallon of milk out of the fridge. Sungmin looked puzzled. What was he doing with milk? He took a bowl and poured milk into it. Then, he dropped a washcloth in it to soak for a few moments. He took it out, drained out the rest of the milk, and wrapped Sungmin's hand with the cloth. "Doctors say that the fats in milk can soothe burning and heal it faster," he said, answering his mental question. "Let me handle the rest of the cooking. You're done anyway; you just need to mix the sauce and the pasta together." He turned off the stove and put the pot back on the stovetop. He poured the pasta back into the pot, added the sauce, and stirred it. "You have to keep that on for about 10 minutes. In the meantime, this will cool down and then we can eat." He smiled at me.

Sungmin smiled back at him. "Don't forget to put the Italian seasoning on it too. It gives it some taste." He paused. "Kyuhyun?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you," he said softly.

Kyuhyun smiled at him. "It's my job, Sungmin."

After Kyuhyun was done mixing the pasta with the sauce, he took Sungmin to the living room to watch TV before they would eat lunch. He placed his head in his lap and massaged his temples.

"Kyuhyun, why haven't you shown this side of you to me yet?" he asked, moaning in relief.

He chuckled. "I didn't think I would need to. I thought you loved me as I was."

"Well, it would've been nice if you showed it," he objected.

After Sungmin could take off the milky washcloth, he washed his hands again and Kyuhyun applied antibiotic cream on his hand and wrapped it up in sterile gauze. Sungmin served them their lunch and they ate in silence.

"Ugh! I'm stuffed," Kyuhyun groaned, patting his flat stomach. "Thanks for the food, Sungmin. I don't know what I would've done without you."

"You would've starved until the rest of the members came back," Sungmin chuckled.

"Yes, I would have, if I didn't have an angel like you," he said reaching for his hand across the table. Sungmin smiled and blushed lightly. Kyuhyun yawned. "I'm still tired after all that sleep I had today."

"Well, that only helped you for one night, Kyuhyun, you have a whole week left to make up for," he chuckled.

"Sleep with me? You must be tired too."

Sungmin cocked his head to the side. He wasn't sure about their current relationship status. It was a bit iffy. He hadn't exactly forgiven him for what he had done, but they were acting sort of like a couple.

"I know what you're thinking," Kyuhyun's smile faded. "I noticed that you haven't called me 'Kyu' yet like you usually would. Sungmin," he squeezed his hand. "I'm really sorry for what I did to you. It wasn't right. But I love you too much for you to just let me go like that. I don't know how I would live without you. I can't, and won't, rest until you're mine again. Please forgive me."

Sungmin didn't know what to say. He wouldn't be able to live without Kyuhyun just as much as he couldn't live without him. He hoped that Kyuhyun would see things his way, that he would settle down and take things slower than he does. After all, that was whole reason why they had broken up. Considering all the factors, Sungmin looked into Kyuhyun's eyes and squeezed his hand. "I can't live without you either. I love you, Kyu."

He smiled. "I love you too, Minnie."

He got up, still holding his hand, pulled him over to the couch, and sat next to him. I took both of his hands and held them in hiss, staring at them. "Kyuhyun, just promise me one thing." He nodded. "Don't try to rush things. I...I couldn't believe it when you did that. I thought you had no consideration for my feelings and I was angry. I don't want that to happen again, so _please_ just take it slow," he begged.

Kyuhyun smiled. "I will. I promise." He enveloped his into a hug, breathing the scent of his hair, his favorite strawberry scented shampoo. "If I ever get out of line again, just tell me. And beat me while you're at it."

Sungmin laughed lightly, vibrating against his boyfriend. "I wouldn't beat you for the world, Kyu." He kissed his cheek. He pulled away from him. "Now, what was that about being tired?"

"Oh! Right! Be right back!" Kyuhyun jumped up and ran to his room. Sungmin chuckled at his boyfriend's immaturity. He was already in his sweats from that morning. When he came back, he was shirtless and he wore his sweatpants.

Sungmin started in awe at his chest and his abdomen. He shook himself out of his thoughts. Something must be going on in that head of his to be shirtless. "Are you planning something Kyu?" he asked sternly.

"No, I just wanted to sleep on the couch next to my boyfriend," he shrugged, but he could tell from the look in his eye that something was going through the Evil _Maknae's_ head. And Sungmin was right. He got onto the couch on all fours and crept slowly towards him, smiling slightly when he noticed Sungmin backing away from him. He cursed under his breath when he hit the other end of the couch. He wrapped his arms around his waist, tightening them until he couldn't anymore. His closeness sent shivers up Minnie's spine. His lips moved to his ear. "I've got you now." Sungmin closed his eyes, savoring the sensation of his taunting voice shaking his eardrum. Kyuhyun traced his lips along his jaw line and met hiss in a soft kiss. Eventually, he kissed his hungrily. He shifted their position so that Sungmin was lying down on the couch cushions and he was on top of his. He traced his tongue on his bottom lip and he allowed him to explore his mouth. Kyuhyun started kissing down his neck, making Minnie's stomach flip. He nibbled, kissed, and sucked on every part of his neck, spending extra time on the nape because he knows that was his weak spot. He let out a breathy moan and he clutched Kyuhyun's soft locks. In return, he smirked against his neck. When he had enough, he pulled Kyuhyun's head back and crushed his lips on his, one hand on the side of his neck and the other tangling in his hair. Kyuhyun slowed his pace and pulled away a few centimeters. He smiled, kissed his nose, and rubbed it with his. "That's all I planned on doing, _nae sarang_."

Sungmin smiled in return. "I'm glad that's all you did." He pecked his lips one more time. "Now sleep Kyu. You're exhausted."

He yawned on cue and squeezed in next to Minnie, hugging his to his chest. He kissed the corner of his eye. "_Jal ja, nae sarang_. _Saranghae."_

"_Nado saranghae_, Kyu," Sungmin whispered back.

They fell asleep next to each other, feeling content that their problem was indeed solved well on their own. Leeteuk _Umma_ had nothing to worry about, and Heechul knows best when it comes to relationships.

* * *

**Whoo! Yaoi yeah! So I hope you enjoyed! I love you all!**

**Keep Calm and LOVE SUJU!**

**Link to OC Version: s/8450290/1/Cooking  
**


End file.
